Titanomachy (God of War)
The Titanomachy or the Great War, as it is referred to in the [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Series God of War series], is the fabled war between the Titans and the Olympians. Before encountering the Autobots, Hunson, Discord and Sigma, Zeus and his fellow gods faced their archenemies the Titans for the Multi-Universe. The Great War was the FIRST dangerous war in the history of the Multi-Universe. Zeus was raised by Gaea who nurtured his desire to free his brothers and sisters from Cronus. Zeus’ intentions, however, were not just bent on freeing his siblings, but also defeating the Titans and taking the throne of his father. When the time came, Zeus freed his siblings who were now full grown and had declared war on the Titans. The Titans as a whole saw Zeus’ desire for revenge and rule over mortals as intolerable, seeing that peace and prosperity for man would forever be lost if the gods win. When the war began, the Titans Prometheus and Helios took the side of the gods. Atlas took lead as he charged the Titans into war. However, because of the technology the gods were given, the tides of battle turned, allowing them to gain the upper-hand. Zeus was granted Thunderbolts, Poseidon was given his Trident, and Hades received a Helmet of Invisibility. The war was so destructive that the mortal world was forged from it. Mountains were hurled like rocks and the world was engulfed in flames. As the war continued the Blade of Olympus was created by Zeus, who used its power to banish the Titans into Tartarus. Some of the Titans were spared but punished: *Cronus was cursed to wander the Desert of Lost Souls with Pandora's Temple chained to his back. *Prometheus had been made mortal, chained to a rock, and forced to endure having his liver eaten everyday by a large eagle after he gave fire to the mortals. *Aegaeon broke his oath to Zeus, and thus was later turned into a living prison for all oath breakers by The Furies. *Typhon was trapped within an enormous mountain. *Atlas eventually was given the commission of keeping the balance between the earth and the Underworld stable. However, the war was not without cost. Evils were born in the aftermath of the war which, if left unchecked, should have destroyed all life. Zeus contained all of these evils within Pandora's Box, so that they could never menace anyone ever again. However, his daughter Athena feared that the box might one day be opened and sealed the power of hope with all the evils. The brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the world apart. Zeus gained dominion over the skies and became the king of the gods, Poseidon became the ruler of the seas, and Hades became the ruler of the Underworld. The gods would reign for many years and be worshiped by the mortals,until one day that a Meister who is on a quest to defeat the King of the Gods himself, name Maka Albarn. Maka saves Gaea and her Titans from their imprisoned and now they're going to take down the king of the gods and his fellow gods in a second great war.Category:BrowseCategory:Image wiki templatesCategory:ImagesCategory:General wiki templates Category:Events